Adore You
by corrupted lungs
Summary: "Ella te sonríe, esta vez para ti, siempre para ti, no para nadie más y por eso... la amas". —Sasuke/Sakura.


Disclaimer applied**. Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Adore You.<strong>_

_Capítulo único._

Pudo sentir como algo le molestaba en los ojos, apretó los mismos para luego abrirlos mientras la luz del día le incomodaba y le hacía doler un poco la cabeza. Sintió un peso en su pecho y sus fosas nasales se llenaron de flores. _Cerezos_. Bajó su mirada y vio rosa. Cabello rosa. Por su respiración pasiva puedo darse cuenta que seguía dormida, su cabeza estaba apoyada en su pecho y lo abrazaba. A él.

Y la miras. Casi todo el tiempo. La combinación de ojos verdes y cabello exótico rosa había llamado tu atención. Quizás no desde el principio, pero cuando los años pasan y se vuelve su compañero de equipo, se convierte en algo usual.

Sakura comenzó a moverse, parpadeó varias veces y levantó su cabeza. Te sonríe. — Buenos días, Sasuke-kun.

Sonó dulce. — Buenos días, Sakura.

Se inclinó un poco y te besó tiernamente en los labios. — ¿Cómo dormiste?

— Bastante bien podría decir.

La ves como se ríe, y es lo que más amas de ella. O lo que a menos te permites a ti mismo como una remisión, un permiso, te permites a ti mismo detrás de tu pasado perdido por la sangre y venganza—porque eso es lo que es, jamás le has dicho "justicia"—.

— Feliz día de San Valentín. — te susurra sonrojada mientras te sonríe.

Ella te sonríe, esta vez para ti, siempre para ti, no para nadie más y por eso... la amas. Quizás no un dedicado, adorado, paciente amor que ella tiene hacia ti—un amor que está relleno de esperanza y de fe, indecible asombroso—el cual no lo mereces, pero lo tomas como concedido. La amas diferente. Es suave, sutil, tranquilo, gentil, estable, de una tendencia subyacente que a veces obliga que tu mundo blanco-negro sea color pastel, y te gusta que sea así.

— Voy a prepararte una sorpresa, aunque ya no es más sorpresa porque te lo dije. — ríe — Sé que no te gustan los chocolates, pero puedo hacer algo con tomates.

Asentiste complacido. — Gracias.

— Voy a levantarme de inmediato, hoy será un largo día en el trabajo. Hospital y hospital. — refunfuñó mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Pudiste ver su espalda desnuda color crema. Desde la última vez, su cabello había crecido un poco más abajo de los hombros. Tomó tu camisa negra y se la puso, le quedaba bastante grande, quizás le llegaba hasta los muslos. Y ahí te diste cuenta lo hermosa que se veía con tu camisa, y que te encantaría que así se viera todos los días. Todos los días de tu vida.

Había hablado de este tema con Naruto, varías veces. Quien siempre lo apoyo y dijo que siga adelante y que sería una gran idea. Él sabía que tenía que ser algo especial pero con algo de nervios lo sacó de abajo de su almohada, un cajita roja con el símbolo Uchiha, la abrió y un anillo resplandecía. Era de su madre cuando se había casado, que iba a ser de Itachi para cuando se esposara pero él no tuvo esa oportunidad. Exhaló.

— Sakura... — la tomó de la mano antes que se levantara, ella se dio vuelta inmediatamente.

— ¿Qué sucede, Sasu-...?

— Sé que he sido un idiota desde el principio. Haz dado mucho por mí, siempre. No te merezco, eso siempre lo he sabido. Pero estás aquí... conmigo, a pesar de todo lo hice. Y a veces tengo miedo, tengo miedo de despertarme y que no estés conmigo, que te arrepientas. Es por eso que quiero que te quede claro lo que siento, a pesar de que no te pueda expresar todo con palabras. Y ¡Diablos! Nunca he dicho algo tan cursi. Quiero que te despiertes conmigo todos los días, quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos. Mi mujer. Cásate conmigo.

Ella se llevó la mano a la boca y de sus ojos comenzaron a caer lágrimas. Él se alteró. — ¿Sakura?

— ¡Sí, sí, claro que acepto! ¡Te amo mucho, Sasuke-kun!

Se tiró encima de él, abrazándolo cariño y él no pudo sentirse más feliz. Algo en su corazón o en su estómago se revolvieron. — Por cierto, Sakura... Feliz San Valentín.

— F-feliz San Valentín.

Él le colocó el anillo, el cual le encajó perfectamente. Y lo besó con ternura y ella le susurró en el oído. — Te daré la felicidad que alguna vez te robaron. Prometo hacerte feliz, lo mucho que pueda.

Ella te miraba, sus ojos brillaban, _feliz de verte a__** ti**_—No como el "Mejor promedio de la clase", el sobreviviente de la histórica masacre, o el prodigio de sangre roja, el de los ojos Sharingan o el traidor de la Hoja que le dio la espalda a todos sus seres queridos, o como un pequeño niño abandonado que necesita ser compadecido porque todo su clan completo fue asesinado por su hermano desquiciado que mintió para protegerlo y que todo el tiempo estuvo acobardado y débil de hacer o sentir algo. Ella era diferente, porque ella dejó de mirar el pasado.

Y él hizo lo mismo. Era hora de construir un nuevo futuro.

Juntos.

— Gracias. Sakura, gracias.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p>Sé que tendría que estar subiendo el nuevo capítulo de ROTF, pero no pude evitar contribuir este 14 de febrero con este lindo one shot casi drabble. Estoy terminando el capítulo nuevo de ROTF, así que a no desesperarse.<p>

Nos leemos.

Misa.


End file.
